


EXOGEDDON GUESS WHO'S

by exogeddonfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exogeddonfest/pseuds/exogeddonfest





	EXOGEDDON GUESS WHO'S

Hello Exogeddon writers ;) and readers! We're nearing the end of our little fest here, which can only mean one thing: it's time for guess who's! For the past month, we've had a wonderful blend of genres, including angst, fluff, crack, romance - all of them showing just how versatile the apocalypse and dystopian genres can be, and we couldn't be more proud of our writers! You've all worked so hard! Readers, now's your chance to throw in your guesses for who you think wrote what! Did one fic's writing style stand out to you in any way? Does it SCREAM an author you know? If you have any guesses at all, be sure to leave them in the comments below, and definitely make sure to come back for reveals to check if you were right! 

You'll find the masterlist first so you can go through it, then you'll see the names of all our amazing writers at the bottom! Good luck! 

 

**✧ DAY ONE ✧**

 

> [Stardust From Tomorrow ](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/10854492)by  **anonymous**  
>  **D.O./Sehun, 14k, M**  
>  Sehun could never believe that the pretty flashing and flickering stars that punctuated the sky every single night without fail could harm his and Kyungsoo’s life in such an unexpected fashion.
> 
> [The Mysterious Mechanical Monastery ](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/10855401)by **anonymous**  
>  **Baekhyun/Sehun, 9k, T**  
>  If couriers were truly talented, they would choose to climb over the mountains between the city and the southern settlements instead of going around. Occasionally they would pick a path that would lead them past a very peculiar monastery on the cliff side. A stone building carved out of the mountain itself and covered in depictions of gods and machines.
> 
> [Juice Pouch](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/11715087) by  **anonymous**  
>  **D.O./Kai, 28k, E**  
>  Prompt: Single dad Jongin is terrified when the vampire takeover hits and hires Kyungsoo to be bodyguard for his son Baekhyun. Except he has no money, and Kyungsoo is also a vampire, so Jongin pays him with his own blood.

 

**✧ DAY TWO ✧**

 

> [Overdose: A Story About Artificial Love](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/10889028) by  **anonymous**  
>  **D.O./Kai, 4k, M**  
>  It’s the year 5062, and the scientists of SM Laboratory’s EXO Unit experiment on “rediscovering” the world's lost meaning of love.
> 
> [To the Horizon](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/11717439) by  **anonymous**  
>  **Baekhyun/Chanyeol, 15k, T**  
>  In a world where starvation and armed looters meant every day could be the last, Chanyeol hadn't expected a terrified boy curled up in the back of a pickup truck to be his downfall.
> 
> [Deltara Bound](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/11651055) by **anonymous**  
>  **Baekhyun/Xiumin, 39k, T**  
>  After a terrorist organization threatens to destroy the earth, Baekhyun is selected to board a ship to a distant planet to avoid earth's destruction. The least of Baekhyun's worries is adjusting to the new environment as he learns more about why he was really brought to this planet.

 

**✧ DAY THREE ✧**

 

> [Artificial Flowers](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/11653800) by  **anonymous**  
>  **Chen/Suho, 3k, T**  
>  No matter how toxic, there was still life out there. The ruins covered in grass became the mountains of new generations. And out in those mountains, a single dandelion bloomed.
> 
> [o children, rejoice](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/11451984) by  **anonymous**  
>  **Baekhyun/Xiumin, 14k, T**  
>  Baekhyun spends the rest of his youth strumming a guitar and telling stories of the apocalypse to those willing to listen, as well as finding the man he'd lost in the chaos.
> 
> [No Cigarette Bites](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/11795292) by  **anonymous**  
>  **Chanyeol/D.O., 31k, T**  
>  Chanyeol had lost so much in the post-apocalypse- his friends, his career, himself. When Do Kyungsoo came along, he expected nothing, but instead Kyungsoo gave him everything.

 

**✧ DAY FOUR ✧**

 

> [Prettiest](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/10920201) by  **anonymous**  
>  **Baekhyun/Chanyeol, 3.5k, G**  
>  Baekhyun is a zombie. He is always sad and never smiles, so Chanyeol decides to make a flower crown for him, just to see Baekhyun smiles. And the result? It’s the prettiest smile in the whole world.
> 
> [Eclipse](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/11713425) by  **anonymous**  
>  **Chanyeol/Luhan, 5k, G**  
>  "We met at a train station as the world crumbled to pieces around us and I feel like an idiot because I never asked for your name." AU
> 
> [The Apocalypse Killed the Video Star](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/11803374) by  **anonymous**  
>  **D.O./Kai, 26k, T**  
>  It turns out, no one really cares if you were famous before the world ended.

 

**✧ DAY FIVE ✧**

 

> [under my skin](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/11711928) by **anonymous**  
>  **D.O./Chanyeol, 2k, T**  
>  He is my best friend, my lover, my soulmate. He is also made of wires and circuit boards.
> 
> [Baltic Pearls and a Tale Untold](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/11363631) by  **anonymous**  
>  **D.O./Kai, 13k, T**  
>  Between the tides and the heavy clouds in his dreams, Jongin meets a merman who has stories to tell.
> 
> [stardust](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/11653017) by  **anonymous**  
>  **Baekhyun/Chen, 42k, E**  
>  Jongdae has spent his whole life in darkness, so maybe Baekhyun is just the sort of light he's looking for.

 

**✧ DAY SIX ✧**

 

> [Holes (and the way you fill them)](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/11661039) by  **anonymous**  
>  **Baekhun/Xiumin, 6k, M**  
>  "Holes," a symptom of radiation sickness that plagued their world, usually only affected those in high-risk professions. But, as Baekhyun's world splits, showing him visions of a warzone, of a stranger's life, the only new thing in his life is a stranger that keeps popping up everywhere he goes.
> 
> [Bloody Kisses](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/10854123) by  **anonymous**  
>  **D.O./Kai, 11k, M**  
>  In the universe where vampires hunt for fairies for their blood, fairy Kyungsoo finds a shy, nervous, and drenched vampire knocking on his door and telling him that he is his mate.
> 
> [Always Forwards, Always Fire, Always Forever](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/11722878) by  **anonymous**  
>  **Chen/Sehun, 102k, M**  
>  Jongdae is happy just like every single person in his society. But Sehun makes Jongdae the happiest, far happier than those pills he distributes make him. All until Sehun starts asking questions about missing people he shouldn't have and couldn't have asked.

 

**✧ DAY SEVEN ✧**

 

> [Virus ](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/11757324)by  **anonymous**  
>  **D.O./Kai, 5k, G**  
>  “So you found a pretentious freak of nature who pulled an Edward Cullen and didn’t eat you.”  
>  “Yes. I think. I didn’t read the Twilight series.”  
>  Alternatively: Kyungsoo refrains from eating Jongin's brains.

> [The World Without](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/11749095) by  **anonymous**  
>  **D.O./Kai, 27k, E**  
>  After the Break, magic has drained from the world, taking nearly everything with it. Kyungsoo gets by these days by taking on the precarious job of traveling across the wasteland from biome to biome as a glorified delivery boy. Wolf has just announced a very handsome bounty on a dangerous forest nymph, but the man who rescued Kyungsoo...surely, he's not what the government is claiming?
> 
> [Earn Me](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/11709351) by  **anonymous**  
>  **D.O./Kai, 32k, M**  
>  1 star for having opened the door for someone, 2 stars for having helped someone out with their homework, minus 3 for having shouted at someone. In a world where your number of stars decides everything about your life based on your actions, what to do when there are suddenly 1000 stars added to your account and a man in front of you with whom you have to share your destiny?

 

**✧ DAY EIGHT ✧**

 

> [Skies in Your Eyes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11718585) by  **anonymous**  
>  **Baekhyun/Chanyeol, 8k, M**  
>  Baekhyun felt nothing but sorrow and anger upon losing everything until Chanyeol, the 7th Prince of Draakons showed him where he really belongs.
> 
> [crossfire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11740314) by  **anonymous**  
>  **Lay/Luhan, 18k, T**  
>  While all he’s ever known comes down to a gun in his hand and a battlefield under his feet, Yixing, who is kind and sweet, makes Lu Han forget there are wars raging somewhere, and that he should be taking part in them.  
>    
>  [All The Things (I've Lost)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11718279) by  **anonymous**  
>  **Baekhyun/Chen, 31k, M**  
>  Jongdae's just a human trying to find where he belongs in this vast, incomprehensible universe, and in comes Baekhyun, a cheeky alien with way too many tentacles for Jongdae to handle.

 

**✧ DAY NINE ✧**

 

> [Fin(ally Yours)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11766828) by  **anonymous**  
>  **D.O./Kai, 4k, M**  
>  Jongin had been taught to avoid roses, but they kept bothering him. Not to mention that, for some reason, they still haven't killed him yet.
> 
> [Heart of Darkness](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11747901/chapters/26475672) by  **anonymous**  
>  **Chanyeol/D.O./Kai, M, 117k**  
>  After the bombs fell humanity has been divided between two worlds. One  
>  hidden away in the Seoul metro and the other one hiding up in the highrises.  
>  Kyungsoo has lived his entire life in the metro, learning to navigate the dark tunnels  
>  like the back of his hand. One day he’s forced up to the surface and thrown into  
>  Chanyeol and Jongin’s life in the highrises. But after discovering the darkness from  
>  the metro is seeping into the light of the surface the three of them have to set out on a  
>  journey across Seoul in order to save humanity from another disaster.

 

**✧ DAY TEN ✧**

 

> [Wanted](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11731086) by  **anonymous**  
>  **Luhan/Kai, 9k, T**  
>  Everyone thought it was just a concept.

> [November Sky](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11760633) by  **anonymous**  
>  **D.O./Kai, 14k, E**  
>  Kyungsoo can't see the end of the world, but he can hear it. Anticipating the oncoming apocalypse, he prepares for everything and anything possible.  
>  The one thing he doesn't anticipate is a non-skilled burglar named Jongin.
> 
> [Objects In Mirrors Are Closer Than They Appear](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11759295) by  **anonymous**  
>  **Baekhyun-centric, 21k, T**  
>  Baekhyun wants to protest and object that no, he is not out of his mind like everybody else here… but he honestly doesn’t know what to believe anymore. Is he really losing his mind? Is everyone here a mere figment of his imagination? Or are they old friends whose faces and names he forgot, just like his own?

 

**✧ DAY ELEVEN ✧**

 

> [Desert Storm: Winter Wonderland](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11771070) by  **anonymous**  
>  **Chanyeol/Xiumin, 7k, T**  
>  Born and raised in Arizona, Chanyeol is used to the deadly summer heat. But that doesn’t mean he enjoys it. He longs to experience his first snowfall, having never seen or felt the fluffy ice crystals before. Today, as he takes refuge from the sweltering summer sun, Chanyeol daydreams of a blizzard passing over to extinguish the fire coursing through his veins.  
>  Then a stranger named Minseok knocks on his door.
> 
> [Tale of Two Worlds](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11709780) by  **anonymous**  
>  **D.O./Kai, 17k, T**  
>  One day a mysterious program called Exodus appears out of nowhere that has the power to connect strangers from all over the universe in a single chat box. Jongin lives on the most high tech colony out there and somehow manages to connect with Kyungsoo who is chatting on his laptop from what little remains of Earth. They both get more than they bargained for too.
> 
> [Living in my Heart and Soul](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11719857) by  **anonymous**  
>  **Kyungsoo-centric, 18k, T**  
>  Kyungsoo lives to protect his sister, Kyungmi

 

**✧ DAY TWELVE ✧**

 

> [LOVE YOURSELF](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11845593) by  **anonymous**  
>  **Chanyeol/Fem!Chanyeol, 2k, G**  
>  Chanine decides to find a boyfriend through internet world because the real world is filled with #fakes (according to her) due to a little thing called the apocalypse. But, is the biggest fake: her? Maybe kindred spirit Pork Chin Yodel can help her find the love she’s lacking.
> 
> [Night of the Living Dae ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11714904)by  **anonymous**  
>  Chinguline(Baekhyun/Chanyeol), 9k, NR   
>  Chanyeol is taking a shit when the world ends.
> 
> [Beneath A Sky Bleeding Fire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11753772) by  **anonymous**  
>  D.O./Kai, 24k, M   
>  Guided by the light of his glowing heart, Kyungsoo finds himself traveling across a post-apocalyptic Korea to find his missing piece. His soulmate...his Jongin.

 

**✧ DAY THIRTEEN ✧**

 

> [Start From The Beginning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11775603) by  **anonymous**  
>  **D.O./Sehun, 5k, M**  
>  When the world falls apart, people dying left and right from disease and illness, Kyungsoo finds solace in an abandoned art shop. Until Oh Sehun comes along and takes him home.
> 
> [Hard Bright Light Mechanical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11807859) by **anonymous**  
>  **Baekhyun/Chanyeol, 25k, M**  
>  They meet on the ice rink: Park Chanyeol, droid engineer and veteran challenger, and Byun Baekhyun, mysterious man in the gas mask, rising threat to the title. When judgment comes they'll stand side-by-side on the starting line, eyes on the finish. It’ll take more than high stakes to make them fall. But in this world, fair trials don’t exist — only a circus of the mind.
> 
> [Point Zero](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/exogeddon_fest/works/11754315) by  **anonymous**  
>  D.O./Kai, 26k, T  
>  There's something different about the prisoner in Unit 24, something that makes him stand out from all the other prisoners and every other damned soul in this city. Jongin thinks it's called courage.
> 
>  

**✧ DAY FOURTEEN ✧**

 

> [Demonic Domesticity and Other Signs of the Apocalypse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11819937)by **anonymous**  
>  **D.O./Kai, 12k, E**  
>  Kyungsoo should have left town. Demons should not be this cute. Holy Water probably shouldn't be made in toilets, but they're all things that happen, anyway.
> 
> [Take The Bullet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11825070)by  **anonymous**  
>  **D.O./Chanyeol, 20k, T**  
>  One bullet determined the fate of the country.
> 
> [fallaces sunt rerum species](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11848098)by **anonymous**  
>  **Kai/Lay, 33k, T**  
>  Ten years ago, Jongin's life fell apart when the world as he knew it was destroyed over the span of a few hours. Ten years later, Jongin's life as he knows it now is about to fall apart all over again.

 

**✧ DAY FIFTEEN ✧**

 

>    
>  [Helion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11930625) by **anonymous**  
>  **D.O./Kai, 9k, E**  
>  In these invisible silhouettes carved by the absence of the sun, men grow hungry.
> 
> [Counting Stars ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11855163)by  **anonymous**  
>  **D.O./Kai, 10k, T**  
>  Jongin falls from the sky, and Kyungsoo is spit out from the underworld. The human world is dangerous for Jongin - to Kyungsoo? It's wayyyyy too cold. They team up to figure out a way to get back to their respective worlds - at least, they try to.
> 
> [Change of Heart ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11855655)by  **anonymous**  
>  **Chanyeol/Lay, 40k, M**  
>  There is Chanyeol Park, CEO of Park Industries, inherited by his family; there is Minseok, personal android and close friend to Mr. Chanyeol Park, who only serves in his best interest; and then there is Yixing Zhang, fighter of EVOLVE, who changes their (or, more specifically, Chanyeol’s) lives.

 

**✧ DAY SIXTEEN ✧**

 

> [Star Shower](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11858397) by  **anonymous**  
>  **D.O./Kai, 11k, M**  
>  Kyungsoo meets the love of his life in circumstances he’d never thought were possible. From that day on, young and adventurous love blossoms between him and Kai. Until one day four years later, 2092 he’s awoken in a rehabilitation hospital for those affected by the coma, but without his fiancé.
> 
> [Bagels, gas stations, and eternal damnation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11875362) by a **nonymous**  
>  **Chinguline, 12k, M**  
>  “I mean... Apocalypse sounds cool and all, but do we really have to doom Humanity and destroy everything they've created for millenniums today without taking a teeny tiny look first?”
> 
> [Daydreamer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11874225) by  **anonymous**  
>  **Baekhyun/Lay, 20k, M**  
>  Baekhyun just wants to spend his days admiring his TA, but the world has a different plan for him (or maybe it's trying to help him.

 

**✧ DAY SEVENTEEN ✧**

 

>   
>  [The Cure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12001617) by  **anonymous**  
>  **OT9, 16k, M**  
>  In which the government wants to exterminate the 'criminality gene' and nine lost boys are their favorite option.
> 
> [Lemontopia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11929242/chapters/26962536)by **anonymous**  
>  **Baekhyun/D.O., 32k, M**  
>  Domes smell like plastic mint and eucalyptus, but at least, Baekhyun's scent is strawberry and Spring.
> 
> [Scire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11861919) by  **anonymous**  
>  **D.O./Kai, 40k, M**  
>  A journey awaits Kyungsoo as he finds himself stranded in alien terrain with no memories. His discoveries on this unknown planet are more than what he bargained for...

 

**✧ DAY EIGHTEEN ✧**

 

> [Mr. Handsome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12008148) by  **anonymous**  
>  **Chen/Suho, 7k, T**  
>  Junmyeon didn't think it was possible to fall for someone in such a short time span but Jongdae was just so damn gorgeous. Additionally, Junmyeon doesn't know why Jongdae's chest keep glowing that awful shade of red when the only crime he's committed was being too handsome to bear.
> 
> [Just... Peachy ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11869971)by **anonymous**  
>  **D.O./Kai, 10k, T**  
>  Jongin finds himself slave to the cutie who turned out to be so much more than that.
> 
> [The Entire Train to Busan Movie but Every Zombie is Replaced by a Furry](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12027747) by  **anonymous**  
>  **EXO, 20k, T**  
>  Ten people and their puppy overlord hop onto a train. You won’t BELIEVE what happens next! [GONE SEXUAL] [GONE WRONG]

 

**✧ DAY NINETEEN ✧**

 

>   
>  [Itaidōshin (Army of Two)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12027438) by  **anonymous**  
>  **D.O./Kai, 7k, G**  
>  While a massively executed bioterrorism attack contaminates water and renders the whole world thirsty for just one clean drink, Kyungsoo and Jongin are only thirsty for each other.
> 
> [How to Keep a Tulip Promise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12036207) by  **anonymous**  
>  **D.O./Kai, 10k, T**  
>  What does it take for Jongin to realize he's not dreaming?

 

**EXOGEDDON WRITERS**

aistehtik  
astroblemish  
babychocosoo  
baeksbabygirl  
cabbages  
cecaniah  
citystlight  
convexxed  
crownjules  
doitsushine92  
dokyan  
easytea  
FanOfTA  
fanserviced  
felentae  
glossymop  
Hornet394  
InariChi  
indigomini  
iseemikimouse  
johnwick  
kaiyak  
khrysallis  
kumo_is_kumo  
lunibean  
memefucker69  
nh8343  
outer_space  
parkanjae  
parkchanyeol (koizoras)  
Phinphin (Hidlesworth)  
PeokkieMeokkie  
quebaek  
satans_cinnamonroll  
sauer (Showert_ime)  
sehnsvcht  
seizethejongdae  
softstained  
Soohua (Showert_ime)  
Sugar_and_Salt  
texturedjeans  
theworldwithkaisoo  
thiccsoo  
tinafu  
TrappingLightningBugs  
TRASHCAKE  
vavole  
WhisperLucifer  
xingnini  
xiseoks  
xo_thefirst


End file.
